Mrs. Howell
Eunice, a.k.a. "Lovey" Wentworth Howell is one of the main characters. She was played by actress Natalie Schafer. Personality Profile Mrs. Howell is always proper and poised, a common rich lady. She, though, is less concerned about money than her husband, Mr. Howell. in the episode The Kidnapper, she comments, "It's only money". Mrs. Howell is sometimes sensitive but usually gets what she wants from her husband. Mrs. Howell also a knack for hosting parties and planing other things. As evidence of this she once tried to get Gilligan and Mary Ann together, then the Professor and Ginger. Aside from her reputation of a match-maker she is known for being sweet and gracious―although she is jealous of Erika Tiffany Smith, who was listed before the Howells in the Social Register. She is also a member of the Daughters of the Revolution. Like the Professor, she is very diligent that people around her use proper English, correcting Gilligan with 'whom" over "who." She also speaks a bit of French. Outfits The Howells have more outfits than the castaways in total. Mrs. Howell has different things like mink coats and diamond brooches, it is not known why they brought it on the boat, though. Possessions In addition to clothing, Mrs. Howell brought along furs (fox, beaver, chinchilla, mink and sable - easily recognized by Gilligan), jewelry (her engagement ring, emeralds, pearls, rubies, earring, a diamond brooch and bracelets), perfume (Gold Dust #5, Warm Afternoon, Happy Hours and Foggy Nights), a hairdryer, a typewriter, a cuckoo clock, an anniversary clock (possibly the one Mr. Howell sold to the Skipper), her social calendar and her parasol among other things. One of her hats is mistaken as a Papuan head-dress by the Professor in The Chain of Command until the Skipper finds the "Made In Paris" tag in it. ﻿Trivia * Mrs. Howell's maiden name was Wentworth. * Mr. Howell mentions that Mrs. Howell has a brother in Seer Gilligan. He doesn't seem to care for him much and alludes to him being a drinker in Nyet, Nyet, Not Yet * She attended Vassar College and was Queen of the Pitted Prune Parade. * At her wedding, her father gave Mr. Howell a deed to Dustbowl, Oklahoma as a wedding gift. * She once tried to get Gilligan and Mary Ann together. * In Don't Bug the Mosquitoes, she tries to cut the band member's long hair! * She sometimes wears reading glasses and at times also looks through a pair of handheld glasses. * She also visits a psychiatrist to cure her curiosity, once peeking into his notes about her. * She has a dog named FiFi back home. In times of distress, she calls out for Fifi to come to her. * She is also allergic to cats. * In one episode, when Mr. Howell thinks he's broke, he comes across a watubari berry - which makes whoever eats it to have long hair, fang teeth and claw hands. He then remarks that his mother-in-law (Mrs. Howell's mother) must have had a basket full of the berries! ---- Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S.S. Minnow Passengers